The present disclosure relates to accessories for hospital beds. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a leg support apparatus used on birthing and other hospital beds and patient support devices.
Hospital beds used as patient supports are well known. It is also known to perform various medical procedures on hospital beds. In some cases, the beds are configured to facilitate the procedures. This may include the addition of leg supports, stirrup devices, and articulating members.
Birthing leg supports are used, for example, to support a patient's feet and/or legs during the birthing process. These birthing bed leg supports are often attached to the birthing bed near the foot end of the birthing bed. Some leg supports provide adjustable support of a patient's feet. Other leg supports provide support of the patient's calf area holding the patient's leg in an elevated orientation.